


奖平

by Llllllamer



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer
Kudos: 1





	奖平

与那城奖骑在大平身上粗暴地扯开自己的衬衫，厚实的胸膛暴露在大平眼前。大平很欣赏与那城的身材，以至于有时候有想上手摸一摸的冲动。这一刻他终于可以了。大平的手指摸上与那城的乳头，顺着腹肌的纹路向下摸到了炽热的地方。  
“等不及了？帮我解开啊”与那城把大平的手挪到腰带上，他硬硬的下体好像快要撑爆裤子一样，迫不及待想要把自己的释放出来。  
大平把与那城的腰带解开，隔着内裤揉搓与那城的巨物，贴上去亲吻着。与那城温柔的抚摸着大平的头发，软软的发丝缠绕在他指尖撒着娇，但他心里只有把它弄乱的想法。大平一边亲吻着一边抬眼观察着与那城的反应，温柔的下垂眼里好像藏着一汪春水勾引着与那城奖。  
与那城忍不住了，把大平抱起，让他面对面坐在自己身上，大平知道接下来要做什么了，他不紧不慢地解着自己的扣子，他知道与那城现在很急，但他越是着急，大平就越是不紧不慢。起初与那城还靠在床头看他表演，现在终于忍不住了亲手帮大平褪下衣服。  
大平的身材也不差，两人相拥在一起，胸肌和腹肌互相摩擦着，他们炽热的肉体紧贴在一起，然后嘴唇也紧贴在一起，舌头也跟着纠缠住了，亲吻的时候发出“啧啧”的声音。  
呼吸越来越重，大平也难耐了，他摸着与那城的下身，但不好意思张口说自己想要。  
与那城当然明白，也很配合，他直接了当地把下半身蹭在大平的洞口，暗示他坐进来。与那城扶着自己的龟头开回磨蹭着大平，大平忍不住收紧了肌肉。  
“紧张了？”  
“没…没有…”  
“那快点坐进来”  
与那城温柔地催促着。  
大平扶着与那城的下身，慢慢地放入自己后面。完全接纳后两人纷纷发出了满足的叹息，与那城也慢慢地动了起来。  
大平紧紧地搂着与那城，头埋在与那城的颈肩轻喘着，乳头和乳头摩擦在一起的感觉让他更加舒爽，在这样的刺激和温柔地爱抚下，大平射在了与那城的腹肌上，白色的精液往下滴着。与那城看到大平射了，温柔地抱着他做最后的冲刺，然后全部射在了大平的身体里。  
二人相拥而眠。


End file.
